


Picking up the Pieces

by Lilbunnifufu



Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Off Screen Minor Character Death, kurt's mom is still dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbunnifufu/pseuds/Lilbunnifufu
Summary: These are some ficlets from what feels like a million years ago that were posted across different tumblr posts. I dusted them off a bit and slapped them in one place. I may poke at them in the future, but I make no promises.





	1. Winning

Kurt wants to laugh when Blaine asks if Pavarotti’s funeral reminds him of his mother’s. He makes a noncommittal noise and tries not to think of the bonfire or his father’s choked sobs. He tries not to think of his Uncle John and Uncle Bobby making sure that his mother would never come back twisted or wrong. 

“I just really wanted to win” doesn’t just mean Regionals. That fight in the backwoods of Lima is the first one that his parents ever really lost.

Blaine’s earnest speech about them winning each other is too well meant for Kurt to laugh in his face. He loves this boy. This arrogant, maddening boy that doesn’t deserve knowing how many things go bump in the night. He pushes back the darker thoughts and takes Blaine's hand. He knows that he may end up like his dad or his uncles, or even like his mom, but that doesn’t mean he won’t protect Blaine with everything he has. His mother taught him better than that.


	2. Family Hunting Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippet Number 2

Carole finds the picture while packing up the remaining belongings in the bedroom. She can’t remember which book it fell from, just that it fell from the albums that Burt keeps on the next to bottom shelf of the bookcase. She manages to catch the picture before it slips under the heavy piece of furniture by stepping on the little slip of paper the second it hits the ground.

She sets the books in the nearest box before actually picking up the photo. The back of it doesn’t have any details more specific than “Hunting Trip with John and Bobby.” Carole can’t remember Burt ever talking about a John or a Bobby and she wonders for a minute if they were Elizabeth’s friends.

She smiles when she actually turns the picture over. Burt is there, along with two other men. She can’t place which one would be John and which would be Bobby. She thinks that the one with a trucker’s cap might be Bobby, if only because he looks less stern. She can’t imagine the dark haired man going by any name that ends with a Y. Elizabeth is with them, she recognizes her from other pictures she’s seen. She’s slender and her brown hair is pulled up into a ponytail.

Carole laughs when she realizes that Kurt is with them too. Looking at his outfit, she doesn’t know why she didn’t notice him first. She guesses he’s about six years old at the time and he’s wearing a Batman t-shirt, jeans, a tiara and a tutu. Standing next to his mother, Kurt looks like he’s having the time of his life.

Looking at the picture, she falls a little bit more in love with Burt. The man that loves his family enough to take them on what was probably a “boys night out” kind of trip and had friends that accepted Kurt just the way he was, right from the get go.

Carole opens the first book in the box and slides the picture under the front cover. The picture is too cute not to be framed and displayed. She just needs to find the perfect spot for it.


	3. Kid's Gotta Learn How to Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippet #3

“First, you have to pull the gun close. Rest the butt against your shoulder and hold on.”

Kurt leans back against his mother’s legs and tries to follow her instructions. The rifle he’s hold is what Uncle Bobby calls a 22. It is heavier than Kurt likes, but his mom is helping him hold it up. Breathing in her perfume, he adjusts his grip on it and looks up at his mom.

“Good boy. Now, look through the site. Keep both eyes open. See that can?”

The pop can is resting on a tree stump a safe distance from the other adults. Kurt can hear Uncle John talking to Uncle Bobby about somebody with yellow eyes. His dad is near Kurt’s uncles and Kurt can feel him watching. He focuses on the can and hopes that he’ll be able to shoot like his dad. His dad is a better shot than Uncle John or Uncle Bobby. 

“Okay, now move your finger onto the trigger but don’t pull it. Just like that. Alright, focus on where you want to shoot and take a deep breath. Not that big, Baby. That’s good. Now, keep focusing, let your breath out slowly. When you're done, pull the trigger.”

Kurt pulls the trigger and feels the gun jerk in his arms. The bullet hits the stump instead of the O in Coca Cola on the can. He huffs out a sigh in disappointment and pouts up at his mom.

She smiles down at him and pats him on the head. “It’s okay. Nobody is good right away. It takes practice. Let’s try again.”

She leans down and shows him how to cock the rifle. Kurt likes the sound it makes and imagines he’s a cowboy. His mom kneels down behind him and he knows she’s trying to keep the kick of the rifle from knocking him off balance.

He aims again, licks his lips, inhales and lets his breath out slowly. He pulls the trigger and laughs when the can gets knocked off the stump. His dad and Uncle Bobby cheer while Uncle John claps. He turns and waves at them. Looking up at his mom, he fixes the tiara on his head.

“Again, Mommy?”


	4. Hand to Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippet #4

Burt is fairly certain that, wherever Elizabeth is in the afterlife, she’s laughing at them. Hard. And loud. Honestly, he's surprised he can't hear her from wherever she is on the other side.

The whole exercise is ill advised. Kurt knows some hand to hand combat, but Elizabeth had worked so hard at ingraining the whole “you only hurt monsters” rule that Kurt is hesitant to hit anything he identifies as human or a friend. And it terrifies Burt because there are human monsters out there and he needs to know that his boy can handle himself if he encounters them.

It quickly became evident that Kurt wouldn’t be able to learn from Burt. So much of the lessons were meant to be hands on, and Kurt just couldn’t handle the thought of hurting his father; even if Burt assured him that he could take anything a ten year old could dish out.

John had stepped forward as a teacher. After all, he trained both of his boys and even his youngest, who was “difficult to teach,”could handle himself. So when John had a hunt take him to Cincinnati, Burt arranged a get together with the promise that he would sit at the sidelines and let John do his thing.

Burt just wishes that John could remember that Kurt isn't Sam. While they are both strong willed boys, Kurt wasn't often stubborn when it came to training. He just was…careful about who he hurt. For all of John’s faults, he was still Kurt’s Uncle John. His punches weren’t halfhearted because he was weak, it was because he didn’t want to hurt his uncle.

John’s frustration is clear. Burt can tell from where he’s sitting, monitoring the proceedings. Kurt can sure as Hell see it since he’s closer and fully aware that he's the cause of it.

“What the Hell is your problem? I told you to hit me, not pat me. Again!”

“I don’t want to.”

“We are doing this again until you get this right. I don’t care if we are out here all night. Now, again!”

Kurt’s next punch is more solid, but John’s returning blow knocks Kurt flat.

“Better. Dust yourself off. We are going again.”

“You’re being mean.” Kurt is trying to simultaneously dust his jeans off and scowl at John.

“We are going again.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“We are doing this until you hurt me. That’s final.”

Burt recognizes the hardening around Kurt’s eyes. He’s sure that John thinks that Kurt is just doing his best impression of Sam’s “I am going to give you such a hard time you aren’t going to want to teach me anything” expression. When Burt tries speaking up, John shoots him a warning glare.

Kurt looks up at John and grits out, “Fine.”

While John is shaking his head at Burt, Kurt pulls back a fist and punches him as hard as he can, right in the crotch.

The blow knocks the breath out of John and he falls to his knees. 

“There, I hurt you. We’re done.” Kurt spins on his heel and stalks off towards Burt.

“Good job, buddy.” Burt pats Kurt on the head as he goes to help John collect his dignity. Yeah, Elizabeth probably thinks this whole thing is a hoot and a half. Burt helps haul John to his feet and makes a mental note to call Bobby when John is out of earshot.


End file.
